Hamish's Story
by Cursed Sapphire Heart
Summary: Hamish was adopted by Jack and Hiccup, and that was the happiest day of his life. Even though he had two dads, he still loved his parents, and all his friends. (Sequel to Party Night)
1. Daycare

A little boy with red hair laid half asleep against his daddy as he rocked him to sleep. Hamish loved his parent so much already, he had for 3 months. Papa Hiccup was so nice, he always read him stories and tucked him in every night. Daddy Jack was so funny, and he always had something fun to do, sometimes he would even take him to watch hockey practice.

Hamish sometimes went to his daddies friends houses too, his favorite person to visit was Allen. Allen let him play with all his toys, he payed video games with him and the two even had sleep overs at each-others' houses some nights.

And tonight was one of those nights.

Hiccup gently laid Hamish down next to his best friend and tucked him in.

The little red head nuzzled up to his best friend, Allen wrapped his arms around Hamish and he did the same. Since getting adopted, Allen was his first friend, and his very best. Once his parents thought they were asleep the two opened they're eyes, "Hey Allen?" Hamish asked nuzzling up to the dark skinned boy. "Yeah?" he responded yawning a bit. "Your always going to be my friend right...?" Hamish asked blushing, Allen smiled and kissed his forehead, "Ofcourse, friends to the end..."

Hamish smiled and fell asleep holding him.

The next day Hiccup and jack helped the two get dressed and Hiccup packed them some lunches. Hamish had a HowToTrainYourDragon lunch box, and Allen had a Rise of The Guardians Easter Bunny box. Hiccup kissed Hamish's forehead, "Have a good day" he said as the bus drove up. Hamish gave him a hug and the two boys got on the little yellow daycare bus.

Hamish was dressed in a green shirt with white stripes and a red apple on it, blue shorts, and green sneakers. Allen was dressed in a grey blue shirt with a green bird on it, along with brown pants and sandles. The two boys sat together and chatted with they're friends on the way to they're first day of Daycare, Finn, Seraphina, Cookie, Stormfly, and Star where the only ones old enough to attend, but Hamish was still happy to be going with them.

Star was Nightlight and Katherine son, he had silver hair like his dad and was very pail, but had brown eyes like his mom, he always carried around a book and a stuffed goose toy, he was a lot like both his parents, quiet yet brave and he loved to read. He was 6 making him the oldest. Cookie was North's daughter, like her dad she had blue eyes and curly dark brown hair, she was a wild child who loved playing with the wooden sword her dad made her. She was always dressed in scarlet red and black boots.

Finn, who was three, was Eugen's and Rapunzel oldest, he was adventurous, though he had a bad habit of making up stories. Seraphina, who was four, was an energetic child, she loved flowers and climbing trees, she was kind, but when she was mad it was like a thunderstorm. Stormfly, who was four, was Astrid's only daughter, and she was like her mom in every way, she was tough, yet kind, though she had a bad habit of picking fights.

All the kids got along fairly well, and had fun playing with one another, and they were happy it was summer time, though Hamish preferred Winter time or Fall time. Allen preferred spring time, but summer was nice too, but since they're parents had work, they had to go to daycare. It wasn't long before they got there, and even though Hamish was in the front seat, he was the last one off the bus.

Hamish stood at the daycare gate, shaking and with tears swelling up in his eyes, he tried not to cry, worried Allen or the other might think he was a cry baby, but he was so nervous, and so scared. Hamish gripped his dragon toy harder almost making the toys head pop off, "*H-Hic*... *Hic*..." he whimpered as the tears over flowed, the center was so big, there were so many new kinds, some of them much bigger then him, he wanted his Daddies, he wanted to go home.

"Hamish...?" Hamish looked up to see his friends with worried faces. "Guys... I.. I-I..." tears over flowed, and he could hardy help it, "I wanna go home...!" he cried as tears ran down his face as it started turning red. But without a seconds thought, all 6 children wrapped they're arms around Hamish as he cried.

It wasn't long before Hamish was able to calm down, he felt better to know his friends where there for him, Allen hold one hand and Star held the other, and they all walked into the daycare center. All 7 children gathered around a table and sat in the colorful chairs, the teacher got up front and told them what they were going to do on the first day. The first activity would be to draw they're family to get to know one another better, then it was reading time, lunch time, nap time, then recess.

Hamish grabbed a green crayon, a blue one, and a brown one, then he started to draw, he drew hiccup, then Jack, and then himself between the two, holding they're hands, at the bottom he wrote...

The 2 best Dadyz

Then his name.

After everyone was done, the children went over to the reading area as the other teacher picked up the drawings, only when she came to Hamish's did she look concerned.

Hamish and Allen sat together and read, The Man in The Moon picture book, Jack had told him stories about the man in the moon, and even about the man he was named after, Hamish loved his Daddy's stories.

When lunch time came all 7 friends sat at the table and ate lunch, Hamish had a peanut butter sandwich, apple juice, and a chocolate chip cookie, Allen had a poppy seed muffin, a bag of baby carrots and an egg salad sandwich, along with chocolate milk. Seraphina had green apple slices, grape juice, and animal crackers, Finn had dumplings, a baby pie, and milk. Star had mini cookies, cheesy crackers, and orange juice, Stormfly had a chicken sandwich, and milk, lastly Cookie, had cookies, milk, and a ham sandwich.

The kids shared they're extra deserts, and even traded half they're sandwiches. After finishing they're food and drinks, the children all laid down for a nap, Hamish brought his own blanket, which his grandpa gave him. He curled up on the mat and fell fast asleep, next to him was Allen, and as they slept the two boys held hands, sleeping peacefully.

After nap time they played on the playground, and thats where Hamish met Matt, a boy with curly red hair, and big blue eyes, he was wearing a black t-shirt with a skull on it. he was weird but nice, the kids decided to play pretend, Hamish was a viking, Allen was a ninja rabbit, Finn was an adventurer, Star was a knight, Seraphina was mother nature, Stormfly was a Deadly Nadder, and Matt was a vampire, all they all kept up he game until they're parents came to pick them up.

Hamish ran to his daddies they moment he saw them, and Jack scooped him up into his arms, but none of them realized the glare they were getting from the daycare lady. Instead Hamish sat on Jack's shoulders as he told them about his first day, Hiccup was happy to hear it went well, however, he couldn't help but get an uneasy feeling as they left.


	2. Zoo

It was a rainy Friday night, it was also movie night, and it was Hamish's turn to pick the movie, his parents had a lot of Disney, Pixar, and Dreamworks movies, his favorites where Rise of The Guardians, and How To Train Your Dragon, especially since the creatures reminded him of his daddies, and everyone else. Hamish decided to watch the Croods, and of course only being 4, he asked his daddy if you really could ride on the sun.

Jack, not wanting to burst his son's bubble, told him he could if he could get close enough. As Hiccup got dinner ready Hamish played with Toothless, who was of course protective of him. Hamish loved playing with Toothless, some times he would pretend the big black cat was a dragon and the two would pretend to fight. Toothless, despite being a cat, was a really big one, he was the size of a dog for some reason. The only thing the vet could say is that he was part wild cat, still it was fun having a big cat around to protect they're son.

After dinner Hiccup gave Hamish a bath and get him ready for bed, he tucked his son in and Toothless curled up at the of the boys bed as Hiccup read to him.

Hamish let out a small yawn, and once the story ended his papa gave him a kiss goodnight. Hamish curled up into a ball and cuddled his toy dragon, he was sleeping peacefully, until lightning struck waking the small child with a jolt. Tears filled his blue green eyes and the little boy let out a loud sob, tears streaming down his freckled face. Hamish was sensitive, and scared easily, and right now he was terrified of the flashing lightning and booming thunder. Toothless, who was now awake, crawled over to the crying child and nuzzled the boys cheek with his little pink nose.

The large black cat nuzzled against the boy purring, Toothless loved his family, and was sad to know Hamish was crying. Hamish sobs soon quieted as the family pet comforted him, Toothless meowed and gently licked the boys cheek, and nuzzled him with his nose. Toothless gently pawed at the boys cheek, and Hamish chuckled now feeling better. The child wrapped his arms around the over sized cat smiling.

Lightning flashed with a loud crack, and Hamish screamed pulling the covers over his head, "Daddy! Papa!" it didn't take long for fear to fill child's mind as he cried for his parents. Hamish couldn't understand why people were so mean to them, his daddies were so nice, and they never yelled at him unless he did something wrong or that could hurt him.

Jack rushed as quick as he could into his son's room, "Hamish! Are You ok!?" Hamish took the covers off, hopped out of bed, and ran to his daddy. The little red head quickly cling to his daddy's leg sobbing scared out of his mind as more lightning flashed. Jack quickly scooped his son into his arms and cradled him in his arms. "Sssh, its ok, daddy's here..." he hushed as Hamish cried into his shoulder.

The white haired man carried his crying child back to his room, and Hiccup, who had just woken up, sat up yawning. "What's wrong...?" he asked rubbing his eyes yawning. Hamish reached for his papa tears pouring from his eyes, Jack got into bed and settled his son in between them, the little red head held his papa sobbing as he tried to calm him.

Both men tried to calm the child down as he wept and sobbed, Toothless hopped up in the bed and cuddled with the three of them, helping them calm the child.

It took awhile, but he finally fell asleep when the storm outside calmed down, Jack and Hiccup smiled as they watched they're son sleeping with his arms wrapped around Toothless. Both parents warp held they're son, and they're cat, and fell asleep.

The next day Hiccup got up early to make breakfast, Toothless weaving himself through Hiccup's legs, trying to butter him up enough to give him some bacon, not that Hamish didn't already do that when his daddies weren't looking. Jack and Hamish woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking and the two went down stairs, Hamish was still half asleep, so Jack carried him down.

As soon as he saw him, Toothless left Hiccup's side and went straight to his son's side. The black cat went up to the little boy's shoulders, if he got any bigger Hamish could ride him around. Toothless licked Hamish's cheek as soon as Jack set down, "Good morning to you too bud" Hamish giggled happily with a small yawn. The little red head climbed into his booster chair and waited for his papa to set out breakfast.

Hiccup set down the plate of bacon, hash-browns, and chocolate chip pancakes. Hiccup served his son three little animal shaped pancakes, on bear, a cat, and a dog with floppy ears, Hamish loved it when his Papa made him animal cakes. He topped the hot cakes with whipped cream, syrup, and sprinkles, a perfect Saturday breakfast. Jack poured him a cup of chocolate milk in his favorite cup with a silly straw, then poured himself some coffee.

The little boy stuffed his mouth with the hotcakes. Hiccup kept telling him not to bite off more then he could chew, worried he would choke, and Jack told him to stop worrying so much. After breakfast Hiccup gave his son a bath, helped him get dressed, and told him to brush his teeth. Today both his daddies had the day off, and they were going to the Zoo.

Hamish put on his night fury hoodie and got his dragon backpack, the little boy had quickly picked up the habit of being prepared form his Papa. The little boy packed his little first aid kit, with was a toy from a doctor kit filled with HowToTrainYourDragon band-aids, his blue water bottle, a apple, Scooby Doo fruitsnacks, a sketch book, crayons, his little camera, a little zip up wallet, and finally he put a little cell phone with a strap around his neck. It was a cheep prepaid phone, which had his parents numbers and 911, just encase he got lost, Jack gave Hiccup a hard time about it, telling him he was being over protective, but it gave him a little relieve to know Hamish had it.

Once he was done, Hamish trotted down stairs to find his daddies waiting for him, Hiccup had his backpack packed, and Jack was putting Hamish's stroller in the back of the car, Hiccup helped his little boy into his carseat and buckled him in, then got in the passengers seat waiting for his husband.

Jack started the car and drove his family to the zoo, on the way there Hamish drew in his sketch book, he wasn't as good as his Papa, but he was still proud of his drawings, and he was always happy when they made people smile. But for some reason his daycare teacher didn't always seem happy to see his drawings of his daddies, but he didn't know why.

He often noticed other people looking at his daddies funny, and kinda mean sometimes, one man even shouted at his daddies when they were holding hands, papa covered his ears so he couldn't hear the mean words. Tears filled Hamish's eyes when he thought about this, it wasn't fair that people were mean to them, he didn't want people to be mean to his daddies.

"Hamish...?" his papa said looking back at him, noticing he sons tiny whimpers. "What's wrong sweetie? Does you tummy hurt?" he asked and Hamish shook his head and wiped away his tears. He didn't like lying to his parents, but his tummy did hurt, and so did his chest, they both twisted at the thoughts that entered his head.

When they got to the zoo Hamish was so happy and excited to see the animals he nearly jumped out of his seat when he seat belts where unbuckled.

Hiccup settles him on the ground and held one hand while Jack held the other, putting Hamish in the middle. "Ok kiddo, what do you want to see first?" his daddy asked smiling as they walked in. "I Wanna see the polar-bear and penguins!" he yipped happily. Jack smiled and the two men took they're son to see the arctic animals.

Hamish was happy to see the animals from his picture books, his papa bought him lots of books when they went clothes shopping.

The little boy especially loved the fluffy baby penguins, they were so fluffy and cute, h asked his daddies if he could get a pet penguin. When his parents said no, the little boy pouted, the next place they went to was the lizard exhibit, but Hiccup nearly freaked out when a man let Hamish hold the big snake. Jack had to remind him to breath, or else he would have had a panic attack.

After Hamish got to see all the reptiles they went to the petting zoo, the little ginger head took out his wallet and bought some feed to give to the little goats, and bunnies. Jack though it was so cute, and Hiccup couldn't help but take a picture.

After playing with the baby animals, Hamish sat down and had his snack, it was still awhile till lunch.

Hamish saw an ice cream stand, and still wanting something sweet walked over to the stand, the little red head looked over the list and found that they had his favorite, mint chip. He opened took out his little wallet and got the owners attention. "Excuse me, can I have a Kiddy Cone of Mint chip icecream?" he asked. "Sure, that'll be one dollar" the lady said. Hamish opened his wallet and took out his last dollar, then gave it to the lady. She filled the Kiddy cone and gave it to him. Hamish loved ice cream, he trotted back over to his parents and sat down to eat his frozen treat, e was about to dig in when he heard crying.

He looked around and saw a little girl around his age crying, she had dropped her ice cream, Hamish looked down at his ice cream, then back at the girl, he sighed and got up walking over to the girl, and offered her his ice cream, the little girl smiled and wiped her eyes, she said thank you and enjoyed the ice cream as she walked with her mommy.

Jack, who had seen this, walked over to his son and ruffled his red hair, "Good job little man..." he said smiling.

The day ended and Hamish was worn out after running around all day, but he was happy, not only did he get to see a lot of neat animals, for being such a good boy he got a big bowl of ice cream after lunch. It was a good day, especially since sharing with the crying girl make him feel warm and fuzzy inside.


	3. Before Christmas

Months passed by, and it was a few days till Christmas, they had a little trouble with the teacher at the daycare, but nothing serious.

It was snowing outside and today was the last day of daycare for a little while, all the kids were bundled up warm for the weather outside, Hamish and Allen sat at the table for lunch time, today Allen's parents had packed him a thermos of carrot soup, and chocolate milk, while Hamish had hot cocoa, and two slices of a grilled cheese, the teacher warmed up the soup and cocoa, and as always they shared with one another.

Allen pours his milk into Hamish's hot coco so it would be cool, and he got poured a cup, and he share some of his soup with Hamish, and they both dipped the grilled cheese in the soup, it was a nice lunch, and left them with something warm in they're stomachs. The two got out they're nap mats and set them up beside one another, then they fell asleep holding hands as always.

An hour passed and nap time was over.

Hamish rubbed his eyes as he woke up from nap time, and he smiled to see Allen was still next to him, he always waited for his little buddy to wake up. The two held hands and walked out for recess, today it was just him and Hamish, everyone else in they're group of friends were with they're parents. Allen brushed off the snow on the swings and used his scarf to dry it, then the little boy offered Hamish the first turn.

Hamish climbed into a swing and Allen pushed him, he was always happy to see the little red head smile.

Out of all his friends, he loved Hamish the most, they were only a year apart, but he was bigger then Hamish, and he was so small too, he wanted to protect him, and make sure he was always smiling. When Allen was with him, he felt warm and fuzzy inside, when he smiled, when he got to kiss his forehead, and when he held his tiny hand.

He wondered what that feeling was, it felt nice, but sometimes it made him feel weird too.

"Hamish..?" Allen spoke up as he pushed his friend on the swing. Hamish looked back at his friend and smiled his usual crooked smile, "Yeah?" Allen bushed, Hamish was so cute sometimes. "We'll always be friends... right..?" he asked hugging his friend. Hamish smiled and hugged back, "Yeah, always!" the freckled faced boy kissed his friends cheek and the two held hands as they walked over to they're parents together, when they came.

Hamish and Allen hugged, and parted ways for the day. Allen hugged his mommy's swollen tummy, then hugged his daddy, Toothina was 6 month's along and they were going to have a baby girl, and Allen was going to be a big brother soon, they piked out two names before Allen was born, the second, which was a name for a girl, was Tina, or Baby Tooth as a nickname, and thats what his baby sister's name was going to be.

And he couldn't wait to have a baby sister.

Aster lifted his son onto his shoulders and the little boy nuzzled his dad's grey blue hair. He was wearing ear muffs with bunny ears just like his son, "Have a fun day Kiddo?" Aster asked his son. Allen nodded, "Did you brush your teeth after snack, and lunch time?" Toothina asked him, and he nodded. The family of three walked through the shopping district, they were going to do some last minute shopping to make sure they got everything they needed.

Allen and Tooth walked through the toy store while Aster went to go get a gift for his wife, they're little bunny hopped through the store looking for something special. It was his first Christmas with Hamish, and the first he'd had with his two daddies, and Allen wanted to get him something extra special. He walked through the stuffed animal section, when he saw the bin of pillow-pets, he dug through it excitingly.

The little boy smiled and pulled out a Night Fury pillowpet, he was happy to see that he got the last one, the HTTYD ones flew off the shelf when the came out for Christmas. He hugged the toy, but before he could go find his mother, a bigger kid snatched the toy from his arms. "Hey! Thats Not Yours!" Allen shouted trying to take it back. But the big kid held it out of reach, then pushed the smaller kid over, sending him to the ground with a thud.

The kid went to find his dad, and Allen started to cry, he really wanted to give Hamish something special, and that kid took it away. When his mother rushed to his side, Allen explained everything, and it didn't take long for Tooth to march over to the child's father, took even less time for her to almost the dad of the brats head. They gave back the toy, no one messed with Tooth's kid without getting a hell of an ear full about it.

Tooth bought the pillow pet, and when they got home, with the help of his parents, wrapped it, Allen put it in a box, he then used blue paper with white snowflakes, with a green ribbon to decorate it. In a few days North, his wife Nelly, and they're daughter Cookie, would be throwing a Christmas Party and that's where he would present Hamish his gift, he couldn't wait.

Meanwhile Hamish and his daddies were playing in the snow and having a blast.

With the family of three, was Jack and Hiccup's nieces, Elsa and Anna, who were Emma's two daughters. Elsa and Anna made a snow man and named him Olaf, the little white haired girl got behind it and moved his arms. "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" she said being his voice, Anna and Hamish hugged him, giving him a warm hug. Jack's little sister and her husband were at work, and would be home late, so Jack and Hiccup were watching the cuties.

The three of them got a long, so the two daddies didn't mind, after it was time to go inside, the kids cuddled up on the couch with they're hot cocoa, and in they're jammies. Hiccup put on Frozen, the two sisters on the movie, in which the girls were named after, were they're favorites.

Hamish hugged the toy he got for Allen happily, it was a plushie of the Easter Bunny when he got turned into a tiny bunny, he'd wrap it tomorrow, he was to tired to do it right now. When it was time to go to sleep, Hiccup read them The Night Before Christmas, when they fell asleep, he tucked them into bed, as vision of Sugar Plums danced in they're head.  
_

Christmas Puns


	4. Merry Christmas

Twas the day before the Christmas party, and Hamish, Elsa, Anna, and Allen, happily played in the snow, while Hiccup and Jack sat on the porch swing drinking hot chocolate together.

Elsa, with Allen's help, made a snow castle as big as a play house castle, it was fun. Allen and Hamish were the brave knights, Elsa and Anna were the trapped princesses, while Toothless was the fierce dragon. It was so cute, Hiccup couldn't help but video tape it, when the game was finished, Elsa and Anna gave they're brave hero's a kiss on the cheek.

The day of the party Hiccup dressed Hamish is a green turtleneck sweater, with a white snowflake, brown pants, and he brushed his hair. Hiccup and Jack were dressed in they're casual clothes, and Hiccup placed a new collar around Toothless. Emma dressed her two daughters in cute dressed, both of them had holly hair clips, and all three children looked as cute as could be. Elsa was dressed in a blue and white dress with snowflakes on it, Anna was in a green and black dress.

Hamish looked at himself in the mirror, the sweater his papa made him was a little big, the sleeves where too long, and it almost looked like a sweater dress, but he liked it, he piked up a holly hair clip, and he clipped it in his hair. He looked at his daddies and they both looked ready to melt, he was so cute. Hiccup picked him up and they walked to the car. North and his wife threw great Christmas parties, and they knew Hamish would love it, especially when it was time to hand out gifts. Hamish held Allen's gift close, he was more giddy then a chipmunk on a sugar high.

It was snowing out, which was perfect for Christmas night.

They drove down to where the party was being held, and as soon as his door opened, Hamish roomed in, he had never been to a party, he couldn't wait. The moment they were inside Hamish felt ready to burst, everything looked so pretty, he loved it, Hiccup showed him where to put his gift, and then sent him off to play with the other kids. However, ll of the kids were under the food table chowing down on the snacks. Hamish ducked under the table cloth, and joined them. "Y-you look good Hamish" Allen said blushing, seeing how cute the little kid looked. "Thanks, so do you" he replied taking the cookie when Cookie offered him one.

The kids played together while the grown ups talked, Nelly read them Christmas tales, and they each got to choose a stuffed toy from the big tree after the stories. When it was time, Hamish tried to get the white reindeer plushie, but he couldn't reach. Allen giggled and helped him get it, the little boy hugged the toy and he kissed the taller boys cheek.

Allen blushed and smiled ruffling Hamish's hair.

North played some music and everyone decided to play some music and start the first dance of the night. Allen usually dance with his parents, but he wanted to try asking Hamish, he didn't know why though. "Hamish...?" Allen said walking up to the smaller boy blushing. Hamish looked at him smiling his crooked smile and tilted his head, "Yes?"

Oh god he was so cute! Allen felt his heart jump into his throat, and he almost lost his nerve, "Would you like to... d-dance with me...?" he asked holding out a hand. Hamish looked up at his daddies and they nodded, the boy smiled and took his friends hand. The two boys walked to the dance floor, but Allen wasn't sure what to do now. Hamish showed him where to put his hands, and he rested his head of his friends shoulder, as he had seen papa do with daddy when they played they're wedding song.

The taller boy blushed and smiled, he rested his head against his friends, and they slowly danced together.

The two looked so cute together, and they were both having a lot of fun together too. Hamish wondered if this was how his daddies felt when they danced together, they were always smiling when they danced. Papa would give daddy kisses on the face, and nuzzled his neck, daddy would run his fingers through papa's hair, it was something Hamish was use to seeing, so he thought thats what you were suppose to do.

The little red head kissed his friends cheek and forehead, the bunny boy blushed more as his friends gave him kisses.

When the dance ended Allen felt ready to squeal with joy, for some reason. Hamish looked up and smiled, "Mistletoe.." he said pointing up, Allen looked up and blushed. "Guess that means we have to kiss... doesn't it...?"

"Its bad luck not to" Hamish replied smiling, he didn't see anything wrong with kissing a boy, daddy said kisses were for people he loved, and he loved his friends. Hamish closed his eyes and puckered up still smiling, Allen closed his eyes and pressed they're lips together, but he pulled away when he heard a flash. The boy turned to see that his parents took a picture of his first kiss.

Hamish touched his lips while Allen wrapped his scarf around his blushing face as the ground ups talked a bunch of gibberish. Even a 5 year old could tell this was an embarrassing moment, Hamish how ever, had no clue what was going of, he was too cute for his own good.

The rest of the party the little red head clung to his best friend, and when it was time to exchange gifts, Allen was blushing as red as Hamish's hair when he gave the boy his gift, Hamish just smiled and gave him his gift.

They both opened them and Hamish let out a joy filled squeal, he hugged the little night fury pillow and gave Allen a big kiss on the cheek.

Allen had gotten more kisses form Hamish in one night then he had all month, and so many things in his head told him to scream and cuddle the boy. "Thank you Allen! I Love It!" the smaller boy laughed smiling, his sea colored eyes sparkling with so much joy, that did it, he was too cute to resist anymore. Allen threw his arms around Hamish and cuddled close to him blushing, and smiling happily. "Hamish! Your So Cute!" he said happily, and nuzzled the boys cheek.

Everyone else opened they're gifts, though the sight of the two boys was so cute it was so hard not to "Aaw" at them.

Hiccup looked at Jack, and they smiled, they couldn't be more happy for they're son.

When it was time to take the picture, Hamish and Allen held hands, and smiled happily. And when it was time to go, they hugged at the door, "Merry Christmas Allen," Hamish said as they parted. "Merry Christmas, Hamish..." Allen closed his eyes and gave the smaller boy a peck on the lips good night.

As Cookie walked out the door  
leaving a trail of cookie crumbs on the floor.

They heard her shouted clear as everyone walked out of sight  
"Merry Christmas to All! And To All A Good Night!"


End file.
